Desgarrado
by Kaeru Rei
Summary: Sasuke ha tomado una desgarradora decisión. SasuNaruSasu. Muerte de personaje.


**Desgarrado.**

**Disclaimer: **(suspiro) Si tan sólo Sasuke fuera mío…

-X-

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil tomar una decisión? Me fui de la aldea, maté a mi hermano, superé la pérdida de mi familia. Una persona como yo no debería ser capaz de sentir. La vida me ha obligado a no tener debilidades, ni siquiera una. Sé lo que debo hacer y aún así… aún así tengo la certeza –maldita certeza– de que me extrañas, de que cada día que pasa piensas en mí y de que estás sufriendo por mí y entonces titubeo. ¡Con un demonio! Uchiha Sasuke no titubea. Uchiha Sasuke toma decisiones y no se arrepiente aunque sepa que se ha equivocado. Soy _Uchiha_, el último maldito Uchiha, y serlo abarca un legado familiar de apariencias qué proteger. Sería más fácil haber muerto con los demás, que Itachi me matara aquella noche; entonces yo no tendría que pensar. No tendría que sentir. No tendría que decidir.

Reconozco –mucho más de lo que imaginas o me permito demostrar– tus esfuerzos por llevarme de regreso. Tu deseo de verme de vuelta es tan profundo y sincero que en ocasiones se me hace difícil mantener inmutable el semblante. Cada vez que nos encontramos finjo no conocer perfectamente la verdad tras tus motivos. Es evidente, quizás no en tus palabras, pero al fin, las palabras son algo tan fútil… en cambio tus ojos son únicos y tienen, aunque parezca broma, un talento natural para expresar coherentemente lo que tus nervios traicioneros te hacen decir torpemente. Cuando me pides que regrese, en ellos hay un fuego suplicante, un dejo de lágrimas invisibles. Yo daría cualquier cosa, incluso sería capaz de matarte para no tener que ver, como en una película, todo el mal que te he hecho reflejado en esos ojos de cristal. Lo que más me turba es la latente promesa de tu perdón, del borrón y cuenta nueva. Quieres darme la oportunidad de volver a ser lo que en realidad nunca fui.

«Eres mi mejor amigo, como un hermano para mí», dictaminas. Pobre inocente Naruto. ¿Realmente crees que es así como se mira a un hermano?, ¿Siquiera a un amigo? Me amas. Duele decirlo. No dolería si no fuera verdad. No dolería si no te amara yo a ti. Soy débil, tan débil. Me alejo de ti cada vez más porque dices: «regresa con nosotros», pero tus ojos dicen «regresa conmigo». Y se me hace tan difícil sostener el teatro, mantener la máscara de frialdad, de indiferencia. Temo que en cualquier momento mis rodillas me traicionen y me derrumbe ante ti. Destrozado, vencido, suplicante.

Y entonces tú me mirarías, primero con algo de sorpresa, luego con ternura, me abrazarías y me dirías «todo está bien ahora, ttebayo» y lo deseo, ¡por Kami, cómo lo deseo! Lo anhelo con cada fibra de mi ser, porque es cierto, todo estaría bien. Y no regreso contigo. No lo hago, ¿quieres saber por qué? Porque no puedo, ¡maldita sea! Traicioné a la aldea, a mí mismo y, principalmente, a ti. Aunque todos estén convencidos de que soy un monstruo no tengo el corazón para ver tu sonrisa de agradecimiento, la ilusión en tu cara. Aunque lo desee no merezco tu perdón, después de lo que he hecho no puedo aspirar a tanto. Aún cuando todos en Konoha pudieran acogerme, aún cuando tengo la opción de hacer una nueva vida contigo, no soy capaz. Soy yo quien no puede perdonarse a sí mismo. Por dejarte, por haber intentado acabar con tu vida.

Eres tan noble, rallando en la ingenuidad. ¿Cómo es que no puedes por un momento ser egoísta y pensar en ti? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser llegar a odiar a la persona que más daño te ha hecho? Si tan sólo hubiera resentimiento en tu mirar yo me sentiría bien conmigo mismo; sabría que me ves diferente ahora y lo agradecería, porque es eso lo que valgo. Necesito tu desprecio para que el hecho de mirarte con odio tenga sentido, para que mis palabras no hagan eco en los muros de la pateticidad. Ódiame, Naruto. No para hacerte más fuerte, no. Si Itachi hubiera usado las palabras correctas nada de esto estuviera pasando, no quiero incurrir en su error. Ódiame para que yo tenga paz, sabiendo que empiezas a vivir por ti.

Me ha tomado años tomar esta decisión. Desde hace mucho tiempo que supe qué debía hacer, pero lo he pospuesto tanto como puedo y ahora estás aquí, mirándome como si fuera un espejismo. Una duda chispeando en tu mirada azul.

–Sa… ¿Sasuke?

Sabía que estarías aquí, tal vez siempre lo he sabido o tal vez eras tú quien sabía que vendría. El Valle del Fin. Qué irónico.

Me acerco a ti lentamente. Estás en shock. Tengo miedo de sucumbir, de no resistir. ¿Cuánto hace que estamos de pie el uno a dos metro del otro? De pronto te mueves, yo lo vi venir pero lo ignoré, creí que ibas a golpearme, deseé que lo hicieras, pero me rodeas con tus brazos y me toma un momento caer en la cuenta de que me estás abrazando.

–Sasuke…

Estás llorando. No llores, por favor. No frente a mí. Quizá si no te hubieras estado sacudiendo por los sollozos te hubieras podido dar cuenta de que yo temblaba, de que cerraba mis puños con fuerza para no devolverte el abrazo. Para cualquiera hubiera sido demasiado evidente la forma en que yo fruncía los labios y cerraba fuertemente los ojos excepto para ti.

Una rigidez antinatural se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo. Tu cara está hundida entre mi hombro izquierdo y mi cuello y yo siento que tus lágrimas me queman. Deseo tanto enjugarlas que no estoy muy seguro de lograr el objetivo que me propuse al venir a buscarte. Debo ser fuerte.

Entonces te separas un poco. Solo un poco. No pareces estar dispuesto a soltarme. No sé si interpretar tu silencio como una buena o mala señal. Sin nada que me prevenga de tus pensamientos besas suavemente mi cuello, manteniendo tus labios unos segundos sobre mi pálida piel antes de separarlos, expectante. Inevitablemente mi expresión se relaja y me lleno de tu calidez interior. Me vuelves a besar, tardando algo más de tiempo que la vez anterior. Y lo repites, en esta ocasión de manera fugaz. Otro beso, este es algo menos casto. Uno más.

Tus manos empiezan a colarse por mis costados. Tus besos se vuelven húmedos, furiosos, anhelantes, y tus dedos aferran con fuerza la tela de mi ahorí. ¡Cuántas sensaciones me recorren! No puedo reprimir el impulso de ladear un poco la cabeza, facilitándote el acceso. Y, como siempre, mi cuerpo reacciona solo: mi brazo izquierdo rodea tu cintura, y te presiona contra mí, acercándote de manera imperiosa. Hasta ahora nunca lo había contemplado, este momento no estaba en mis planes, creí prever todas tus posibles acciones y, sin embargo, me has dejado indefenso; pero es irrefrenable: una necesidad.

–Naruto…

Tu nombre en mis labios suena ronco, ardiente, libidinoso. Con mi mano derecha atrapo violentamente tu nuca y tiro de ella hacia atrás, apartándote lo suficiente para leer la expresión de tu rostro. Tus ojos casi refulgen de pasión. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo me permito dejarme llevar por el deseo y entremezclo mi saliva con la tuya en un beso desesperado, indecoroso, y permito –casi obligo a– que mi cuerpo roce el tuyo con descaro. No me detengo a pensar, no quiero pensar, sé que lo disfrutas tanto como yo.

En un atisbo de cordura te empujo. Te tomo desprevenido y caes de espalda al suelo. Casi literalmente me lanzo sobre ti. Mi lengua reclama frenéticamente lugar en tu boca. Bajo hasta tu cuello y muerdo con fuerza. Te oigo gemir. Mientras tus manos buscan torpemente asirse a mí, yo abro el cierre de tu inseparable chamarra anaranjada y en un ágil movimiento desenvaino mi kusanagi. Durante un momento tu expresión se congela en una mezcla homogénea de sorpresa e incomprensión. Tras sobreponerte a la segunda me miras con terror. Surge el silencio, sólo interrumpido por nuestras desacompasadas e irregulares respiraciones. Abres la boca para preguntar. No puedo permitirlo, temo echarme atrás si te oigo hablar. En un destello metálico mi espada atraviesa tu corazón y la dejo ahí, clavada en tu pecho. Un escalofrío de dolor físico te recorre y empiezas a toser ahogadamente. La sangre se derrama por las comisuras de tu boca y salpica mi cara y pecho.

–Sa-Sasuke… ¿por… qué?

Tu voz está ronca, desgarrada. Frágiles lágrimas pugnan por salir de mis ojos. No las detengo, pero no las ayudo. No puedo cerrar los ojos, no mientras eso implique perderme aunque sea una milésima de tus últimos segundos de vida. Quisiera explicarte, hacerte entender que no puedo regresar, que tú nunca tendrías el valor necesario para finalmente acabar con todo esto. Conmigo.

–Perdóname.

Necesitaba decirlo. Por muy ilógico que parezca necesito tu perdón. Inesperadamente pareces comprenderme y sonríes tristemente. Una lágrima resbala de tus ojos, ahora de un azul tan opaco.

–Te… amo, Sas… suke.

Yo acaricio débilmente tu mejilla y asiento. Mi voz está quebrada, no puedo responder. Llevas tu mano temblorosa y la depositas sobre la mía, pero no permanece ahí más que unos instantes. Cae pesadamente y la luz abandona tu rostro.

Durante un tiempo indefinible para mí me quedo ahí, mirándote como si realmente fueras a despertar. Arranco mi espada y la tiro a un lado, abrazando contra mi pecho tu cuerpo inerte y ahora sí me permito llorar. Lloro como es debido. De la forma en que llora quien ha perdido a toda su familia y ve morir en sus brazos al amor de su vida. Ya no me queda nada.

Casi amanece cuando por fin llegamos a Konoha. Recuesto suavemente tu cuerpo sobre el monumento a los hokages. Tu verdadero sueño debió ser quedar inmortalizado ahí, no debiste desviarte por mi causa, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Sé que lo hubieses deseado, por eso lo menos que pude hacer es traerte aquí. Con un suave beso a tus labios aún tibios me despido. Un escuadrón de anbu y la hokage caen frente a mí cuando intento marcharme. Saco mi espada y compruebo que tu sangre sigue en ella, algo me dice que es probable que nunca desparezca.

–¡Eres un bastardo! –me grita Tsunade con la cara descompuesta por el dolor–¿Cómo puedes siquiera defender tu vida después de lo que has hecho?

Yo sonrío con amargura. Ilusa. Ilusos todos los que me juzgan sin conocer mis sentimientos. Yo morí con el último aliento de ese ruidoso e irritante rubio. Permaneceré respirando para pagar cada día con mi sufrimiento el haber tomado la decisión de abandonarlo y sellar de esta forma nuestro destino.

-X-/-X-

**N/A:** perturbador? Si dejan reviews y tal vez me motive a conseguir un psicólogo xD!


End file.
